fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Director
The Director, also known as Paulo Ravinski, is an icon for Universal's Halloween Horror Nights, who first appeared at the event during Halloween Horror Nights 13, at the Islands of Adventure from 2003. He is a snuff filmer who loved films featuring true suffer, death, and torture. Biography Early Years Paulo Ravinski was born in Eastern Europe. He started out as a snuff filmer capturing actual human suffering, torture and death on his film camera. A controversial project known as The Widow's Eye, was his first project yet. The film shocked many country population that Paulo was forced out, which is the reason he came to America. His film career began when he picked up his father's camera while only eight years old. He got in trouble for wasting film. He would shoot birds with a BB gun and he would film them flittering, when he saw them falling out of the trees. Some people have found tamer examples of directed by Paulo himself. Films mentioned included films such as Death Procession and The Blood Letting. Universal Orlando Universal Orlando has hired the Director to film his newest horror film at Universal Studios Florida's neighbor-park, the Islands of Adventure. During 2003, he transformed each one of the islands into a terrifying horror flick as a part of his project. He would appear at All-Nite Die-In, his own haunted house, and at Infestation, his own live show which involves Paulo himself with his actors interacting with scorpions, snakes, rats, cockroaches, and other terrifying creatures. Three years later, he along with the icons of 2000, 2002, and 2005, returned to Universal Studios Florida for the event's "Sweet 16". He and the others were also featured at The Arrival, a live show hosted by Darkness. Universal Studios Hollywood Paulo has been hired by Universal Studios Hollywood to direct the ultimate horror film. Universal requested that Paulo would submit a short film detailing his project to preview it for their executives before allowing production to begin. However later on, when Universal Studios Hollywood discovered the real torture and death on the short film, they claimed that Paulo's twisted actions were too graphic for film audiences. They cancelled the project for good, and banned Ravinski from ever stepping foot into Universal Studios Hollywood again. However, Paulo took up residence in an abandoned backlot set at the park, demanding revenge on Universal. Aware that Paulo was hiding on the backlot, Universal Studios Hollywood warned visitors that real horror would be delivered from the Director, although they still allowed their annual Halloween event to run in 2006. Fear Revealed In 2010, the Director returned to Universal Studios Florida along with the other Sweet 16 icons and the previous year's icon for the event's twentieth anniversary. He and the other four icons were also revealed to be minions of Fear himself. Paulo was given the alias "Sacrifice". Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights During October of 2003, the Director was the icon for Halloween Horror Nights 13 and turned every island into a terrifying horror flick for his project. He appeared in the debut year in the show titled Infestation, where he would put insects or arachnids on the victim, while taunting him/her by saying "You'll Never Sleep Again". He also appeared in his own haunted house, going by the name of All-Nite Die-In. He also appeared as an icon of Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 back in 2006, and at Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear in 2010 to celebrate the twentieth anniversary. Aside from being an icon, he also appeared in Horror Nights Nightmares, a haunted house at Halloween Horror Nights XIV, and again at Rat Run, a haunted house at the following year, Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror in 2005. He appeared in Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios Hollywood and at the first year of Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios Singapore, while gaven two different names. Pavel Pranevsky for Universal Studios Hollywood, and Billy Skorrski at Halloween Horror Nights Singapore. Personality The Director is sadistic, dangerous, brutal, evil, creepy, and seems to show no remorse for his actions. He seems to enjoy killing and torturing his actors, considering his occupation as a snuff filmer, to which a snuff filmer is a murderer and film director combined. His snuff films were featured to be so frightening and violent, that his films were banned in almost every single country. Law enforcement agencies and film critics both call his work snuff cinema. Paulo prefers his work to be referred to as "art". Quotes Category:Halloween Horror Nights characters Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Chaotic Evil characters Category:Killers Category:Humans Category:Sadists Category:Kidnappers Category:Mascots Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturers Category:Sociopaths Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Complete Monsters Category:Directors Category:Henchmen